battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Azadi Palace
Azadi Palace (Persian: کاخ آزادی) is a map featured in the Battlefield 3: Aftermath expansion. The map takes place within and around an Iranian parliament building in Tehran, with a maze-like gameplay focus. Barriers are erected in various places, limiting infantry movement until vehicles charge through them, or are taken down with explosives. Conquest Equipment Flags Flag layouts City Entrance A small city square close to the US deployment to the north. There are many buildings with sight to the flag. Market A small convenience market south of City Entrance. With the flag in front, this capture area is also widely exposed. Downtown The outdoor square of a large L-shaped building. Small roads line the south and east, while passages under the building run to the north and west. Large A salvaged transport spawns to the west. Outpost Large A hill just outside the city on the southeast corner. This is the middle flag on Conquest Large, adjacent to flags B–F. Terrain, trees, and small shipping containers provide scant cover. A tank spawns towards the boundary for the controlling team. Senate At the Iranian Parliament, a second-story room under a smaller collapsed dome. Main Floor The lower-level lobby in the Parliament building. The south wall is bombed out, opening towards the Russian side of the map. Large A salvaged transport spawns here. Construction Site Large The initial flag for the Russian team. A large leaning building shields it from the rest of the map, and two foundations currently stand at three stories tall. Rush Squad Rush Team Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch Scavenger Flags ;A :Open ruins near Outpost, east. Long range battles often occur from here to the Senate ledges. ;B :Senate room, upper level, northwest. A ledge at the top of the angled stairway is a popular ambush spot. ;C :Hallway crossing, ground level, west. The nearby stairway adds a fifth angle of attack, complicating defense. ;D :Upper level hallway, south center. One of the leaning-floor ramps leads straight to this flag. A Level 3 weapon spawns in the corner of the upper level ledge. ;E :Ground level between pillars, east. Ammo Crate The ammo crate is on ground level between A and B. It can be overlooked from the hills at A, or overhead from B. Gallery Azadi Palace Conquest.png|Conquest Small Map Azadi Palace Gun Master.png|Gun Master Map Azadi Palace Rush.png|Rush Map Azadi Palace Squad Deathmatch.png|Squad Deathmatch Map bf3 2012-12-23 11-41-24-34.png|Main Floor in the palace bf3 2012-12-23 11-40-05-38.png|Hallway on the second floor of the palace bf3 2012-12-23 11-44-38-27.png|View of the palace from the Main Floor showing quake damage bf3 2012-12-23 11-37-04-48.png|The heavily damaged palace bf3 2012-12-23 11-35-05-43.png|The lake southeast of the map, as seen from near the Outpost bf3 2012-12-23 11-25-26-33.png|The area around the USMC spawn bf3 2012-12-23 11-29-17-63.png|The street leading to Downtown bf3 2012-12-23 11-45-18-97.png|A fountain at the palace bf3 2012-12-23 11-38-24-73.png|Buildings south of the palace, just out of bounds Trivia *"Azadi" means "freedom" in Persian. *Visitor signs posted around the palace state that there was a third floor not open to the public. It likely collapsed during the earthquake. Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Maps of Battlefield 3: Aftermath Category:Battlefield 3: Aftermath